Everything Has Changed
by Elizabeth Glamour
Summary: In the world of Divergent, an Erudite girl named Morgan is forced to marry right after the Choosing Ceremony to continue a life and start a family to help hold Erudite. As she tries to get her drunk father's love she discovers she is divergent. Fed up with everything, Morgan transfers to Dauntless to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1- Too Much To Handle

Every time I hear girls talk about the future and what their weddings would look like, I hear them say they dream of the perfect Prince Charming. They want a grand wedding and millions to show up and 'the dress' will be perfect. Well I'm only 16 and I feel like this has came on me too early.

Morgan Grayson is my name. I'm currently apart of the Erudite faction peaking at 5'5" with brown hair and green eyes. I am already a trainee to be the secretary for the leader of Erudite. I haven't even been through Erudite initiation. Hell I haven't even been through the Choosing Ceremony. Basically my whole future has already been chosen for me because of my father, Derek Grayson.

All you really need to know about Derek Grayson is that he is Dauntless-born, works as a top scientist mixing chemicals to make serums, and is a raging alcoholic. He has been an alcoholic for as long as I can remember. He would come home and scream at me for no reason at all.

He says that the world is screwed up because I was born. I can't tell you how many times I have cried in my room at night begging for help to escape him. I begged my own mother for help. She just shuts up and takes my father's side. She does it for her own good. Lilac Grayson (a.k.a. my mother) is Amity-born and works with my father.

This mess of a wedding started a couple months ago when I walked into my home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I say as I enter my home only to walk into the dining room to see my parents and the Smith family sitting together apparently waiting.

They basically told me that I will be marrying the Smith's son after I choose Erudite at the Choosing Ceremony and that I have no choice. That is why I am at a church doing rehearsals.

"No! No! No! Morgan when are you going to learn how to walk properly? You look like a damn penguin."

I sigh and sit in one of the chairs close by,"I'm sorry Daddy. These shoes hurt. My heels are starting to blister and bleed."

He looks at me like I just told him that oxygen doesn't exist. "I don't care if you would have just gotten out of heart surgery! Walk straight. We are not leaving until you can get this walk right! Now do it again!"

He reaches over to a little side table to take another swig of his whiskey. We have been rehearsing for about 8 hours now and he has a fifth of the bottle gone. I don't even know how he can stand up straight.

"Hello! Are you deaf? Get your lazy ass up and walk!" He is so close to my face I can feel his anger radiating off of him. I even have to lean back to get some room.

I look over to my mother and she gives me a look of pity. That's what made me crack. I stand up, grab my bag, and storm out of that church. I can hear my dad yelling.

"Morgan wait!" My future fiancé calls after me.

Leon Smith. He is my fiancé. He is best known as the 'Prince Of Erudite ' because he is the smartest out of my class. There is talk that he might be the next leader.

I stop and turn towards him. "What? Are you going to drag me back into that church because I'm not going. You can't make me."

He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. "Oh Morgan. I say we go back to my place. Just you...and me...and some champagne." He lifts eyebrow in suggestion.

I push him back. "Yeah right. I don't even know the first thing about you, and you already want to get inside my pants. You're a pig."

He advances toward me trying to take control over me but before he can reach me I run and I run far.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	2. Chapter 2- Reflection

I finally made it to West Pier. I love looking at all the fair stuff. I sometimes even dream about being in the past and try to imagine what it would be like to ride ferris wheels and carousels or even eat hot dogs with cotton candy and walk all day just to throw up at the end of the day and jump into bed to start another.

Walking over to the carousel I look at the top to the mirror. It's smashed into millions of pieces.

I look for a little while. I see a girl. I see a girl covered in cake face make up playing as barbie with the dream house and the 'dream guy'. Honestly that's what I've been told. That I'm lucky to have someone like Leon and that Leon is perfect and Leon is great and he is this and that.

I just don't want to marry him. I don't love him. I don't even know a single thing about him. All I know is that he is the smartest kid of my class and he is known as the 'Prince Of Erudite' and me?

I'm just a poor soul. I'm nothing. I will never pass as a perfect bride nor a perfect daughter. I'm not meant for this life. Sometimes I wish I was someone else.

I don't think it's fair that my destiny is chosen for me. If I were truly to be myself I would be the child of disappointment. I don't know the girl I see staring at me. Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

I sigh and move on. I pass the little hot dog place and a cute little game where you throw darts to pop balloons and win a prize. By that there is The House Of Mirrors. I love this place. Its a place where I can come to escape from playing Barbie. I can relax, read for hours on end without any kind of interruptions.

I walk in and take off my shoes. I kind of like the feeling of its red velvety carpet and it's particular stench that drives my dad crazy when he ask me why I smell so weird and much like dead insects, but thats not why I love The House Of Mirrors so much. It's because of the mirrors. I can see myself being reflected in so many different ways, and I can accept that it would be okay with the way I was.

Somehow I cannot hide who I am. Trust me, I've tried. When will my reflection show the real me. I wish I could live in color like these mirrors stand. I say that because the mirrors have paint splatters on them.

Hot pink. Orange. Electric blue. Lime green. This one mirror in particular is covered from head to toe in paint. Behind the mirror is a little cupboard. I took the advantage to fix up the little cupboard and make it my secret stash.

I keep a spare set of sweatpants and a t-shirt for these types of preferences like today. I also have a couple of water bottles and a wash cloth to wash the make up off and I always keep my sneakers with me in my handy dandy bag that I bring everywhere now since I have daily dress rehearsal and wedding rehearsal with my parents.

Now that I'm in my comfort zone, I like to kick back with a nice book and some snacks. Did I mention I also had snacks in my 'oh so cool make shift mirror/cabinet?' Well I do.

After reading for about an hour I set my book down. I'm currently reading Pride and Prejudice. I'm on the part where Lizzie refused Mr. Collin's proposal and is defying her mother. Sounds like me except I have no choice but to marry without my say and my dad is Mrs. Bennet's equivalent. I have read this book about a million times, but it's just a beautiful classic.

I know Lizzie falls for the handsome Mr. Darcy and they get married. I wonder if I will find my own Darcy. Every other girl usually looks for a Romeo. I would look for a Romeo, but at the end of the day I'm not looking to kill myself. Either a Romeo or Prince Charming so they can get fitted for their glass slipper.

Speaking of shoes, I look at those ridiculously high looking pumps I left by the door of the entrance to the house. If I had a gun I would shoot them until it looked like a dog tore them to shreds. I can't understand why my mother picked those out. Six inch high heels are positively insane. Not to mention they are stilettos. Talk about poking eyes out. They at least are the right shade of blue to correspond with the sunset.

"Oh shit." I look up to see the sun is setting. I spent too much time here. I get my bag and pack my dress in, put my other things that I leave back behind the mirror, and make my way home.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	3. Chapter 3- A Chance Meeting

It takes approximately 1 hour 6 minutes and 32.097 seconds to get back to Erudite headquarters from West Pier. As I walk closer and closer to home I just get nervous and scared. My dad likes to yell at me for no apparent reason when I get home. He says it is my fault he left Dauntless, that it is my fault he is an alcoholic, and I'm useless, that I shouldn't of been born, and nobody cares about me.

Well if I shouldn't have been born, then all I have to say to my dad is you shouldn't of been silly instead you could have wrapped your willy. Bottom line is, nobody likes being yelled at.

For sixteen long years that is all my dad has done. By this point it only gives me anxiety, and I sit in my room pulling my hair out wishing I had a better life while crying myself to a dreamless slumber.

Finally making it to my house, I unlock my door only to peer inside to make sure there are no signs of life. None. Thank the Lord! Deciding it was safe to enter, I make a beeline to my room and set my stuff down. I probably have a good 30 minutes before my parents come home, so I take a nap.

Ten minutes into my nap, I here a knock on my front door. I opened it up to a man in black. He said,"Hi. You've seemed to have forgot these on your way home."

He held out his hand to reveal a pair of blue high heel shoes. Oh shit! No wonder my bag felt lighter. I yank him into my apartment.

I asked,"Where did you get those,"I kinda yelled it at him more than I wanted.

He folded his arms like this awkward situation didn't bother him. I took my shoes back and went to throw them in my room. I came back and asked,"Can you answer my question?"

He sighed and said,"I saw you leave The House of Mirrors. I thought to myself why someone would be there. Then I walked in and saw your shoes on the ground and thought I should return it. So I tried to follow you home the best I could. Here I be trying to be a gentleman to a little bitch."

Bitch! Oh no he didn't. I said,"Excuse me? Who are you calling a bitch?"

He rolled his eyes. Ugh! He is so rude. Well technically I was the rude one first.

I sighed and said,"I'm sorry. I have been stressed out all week. I'm getting married in two days, my dad keeps yelling at me, I can't get any peace, and I just want to run away from this place." Wait! Why am I telling this to a stranger who could care less?

I said," And I can't believe I just dumped my entire life story on you...Sorry...I suppose I should thank you for returning my shoes. So thanks."

He just stood in his spot studying me. I decided to study him.

He has stormy grey eyes that can pierce your soul. He is Dauntless because his attire is black, wearing a muscle shirt with a vest, black pants, and black combat boots. His haircut is unique. The sides of his head is shaved except the top which is slicked back in a nice manner. He has his both his ears pierced,just his lobes, and his right eyebrow is pierced with metallic black studs. He has tattoos on both arms. In the middle of the tattoos are the Dauntless symbols, and he has a tribal print tattoo creeping down on both sides of his neck. He is wild. I love that about him. Wild and fierce. Well that is actually Dauntless for you.

He started to smirk. I just give him a questioning look, but I realize I just got caught staring. My face heats up.

I said,"Sorry. Would you like me to get you something since you succeeded to retrieve my stripper shoes?"

He shook his head,"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

I shook my head,"Sorry. I've always been sarcastic, and I'm sorry for snapping and for being rude."

He smiled quickly and then dropped it. He said,"It's cool. Why were you at The House of Mirrors? No one goes there except the Dauntless during initiation?" I sighed and gestured for him to follow me.

I brought us into my kitchen. I fixed a glass of water and sat on the counter. I asked,"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He shook his head leaning on the counter facing me.

I said,"Well to answer your question why I was there is because like I said, I'm being forced to marry in two days, and I don't want to be. I absolutely think the guy I'm betrothed to is a freak. He doesn't approve of me hanging out with my friends. So I can't go shopping, sitting out with Mason at the dock, or just have them over and talk. Plus he is a complete pig. So I spend my time at The House of Mirrors because it's a place where I can think and read peacefully. Nobody there to bother me."

I take a sip of water to clear my throat and asked,"What were you doing there?"

He looked at me in the eyes and said,"Because it's quiet. It's a place where I can go to think. I can take a break from being a Dauntless leader."

I asked,"How often are you there?"

He said,"I go there almost every night." I look at him with curious eyes. I asked,"Do you ever see me?" He shakes his head and says,"No. Today was the first time I saw you."

All of a sudden the door to my home opened. My parents must be home. They walk into the kitchen, and my mom gasped. She said,"Oh my Lord. Sir has my daughter broken the law?" My parents are looking at me with shock.

The guy said,"No m'am. I was on my way to see Mr. Callie when I saw your daughter drop a book. I brought it back for her, and she kindly invited me in."

Book? Then I finally caught on. My parents looked at me and I said,"Yeah. I told this kind man thank you and gave him a refreshment before he was on his way." I gesture my hand to the empty water glass on the counter in between me and the man.

The man nodded his head and turned to me saying," Thank you for the refreshment. I hope you enjoy your book Ms..."

"Morgan. My name is Morgan," I said.

He smiled and said,"Morgan."

"And thank you for returning my book..."

"Eric. Just call me Eric."

I smiled, "Thank you Eric."

He nodded his head and bid my parents goodbye. I wish Eric was still here because I know I'm going to get it for running out on rehearsal.

My dad turned to me and in a stern voice said,"Just go to your room until supper is ready and then we will talk afterwards."

I hop off the counter and walk to my room slamming my door. I'm so pissed at my parents.

I want to forget about being married and think more on what happened around lunch when I took my aptitude test. After they had a war, more like genocide, on abnegation to kill divergents, divergence is now admitted to the community, but they can only choose a faction that showed up as a test result. Therefore, I can only choose between Candor, Erudite, or Dauntless. Yeah I'm Divergent. Divergents get to choose first at the ceremony so my parents have a rude awakening coming.

There is no way I'm going to stay in Erudite. If I stay in Erudite then I will be forced to marry Leon and be a secretary to him when he becomes a leader.

Candor? Ha! Please! I just lied to my parents straight in the face about Eric bringing a book to me.

We'll I guess the only way to be free is Dauntless. I will do whatever it takes. I will have freedom.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	4. Chapter 4- Changing

This supper is the most awkward thing I have ever experienced in my life. Usually my parents will have conversations, and my mother will exchange a few words with me. Tonight is whole new ball game. Nobody is talking at all. The only thing you can hear are forks and knives clattering on plates. That's not even the worst part!

The worst part is almost every time my dad takes a bite out of his steak, he is giving me the evil eye. Dude! There are like seventy billion other things you can stare at! Stop looking! After like the eleventh stare he decided to stop. Thank God! Am I the only one who thinks it is weird to be stared at while eating? I don't think I am.

Supper continues in silence. I pour myself some more water, and all I can think about is how unfair everything is. I take a sip of water and smash my glass on the table where all of our utensils just flop around like a fish out of water. My parents look at me like I grew another head mixed with the 'Are you crazy!' face.

In a stern voice I say,"I shouldn't have to marry someone I don't like, much less know! This is bullshit!"

I swear my dad hates me. The look he just gave me is deadly. "You will do as you are told. You will help Erudite grow strong, and most importantly you will show respect to me. Don't you dare use that language in MY HOUSE ever again!"

We are both head to head. My mother stands up and moves to my father's side, rubbing his arm she says,"Derek calm down. I'm sure Morgan didn't mean that." My mother turns to me,"Morgan, take it back."

WTF! "No! I have had enough of all the sneaking around and not telling me what involves me! Tell me why I have to get married!"

I can see my father is getting irritated by the subject as he keeps scrunching his fist and then relaxes it. "All you need to know is that you are being married in two days and that this will benefit everyone. Discussion over." He sits back down and continues to eat and my mother moves back to her seat.

I'm still standing, mouth agape, and fire in my eyes. "Discussion not over. This has never made sense to me! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE MARRIED!?"

My father slides his chair back and stands up abruptly. With enough effort he screams back at me,"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

I have never seen him so red nor heard him scream so much. I feel hopeless. I sit back down in my seat and begin to cry. I look up and try to speak again. Only to be met with the fact that I can't. It's like glass is wedged into my throat.

I finally found my voice to say"I've been losing my mind. You don't even see it. You don't even care about me."

"Morgan, we do care. I love you honey. I really do. And I know these last few months have been hard on you and-"

"What do you know Daddy? All you do is sit on your ass drinking the day away and hurt the people around you, but you are probably too drunk to notice it aren't you? You know what Daddy? Why don't you go back to the whiskey bottle you crawled out of? Oh wait you probably left that in Dauntless with your manliness!"

He is beyond furious now. "Why you ungrateful little bitch! You have no right to talk about my past! I am much of a man today because of my past!"

"Then how about you act like a man? How about you treat your family right? Why don't you come home sober for once in your life?"

"I AM A MAN!"

"Really? Every problem you cause you walk away like a dog with his tail tucked between its legs! Instead of trying to make things better you make them worse! You won't fix them because you are afraid! You are afraid of what people will say!"

He is shaken with anger,"I'm afraid of nothing!"

"Then why do you hide behind the bottle? Why do you think things will get better with it? You are a coward!"

The next thing I know is I'm on the floor gripping the left side of my face and my vision blurry. I raise my hand from my face and see blood. He hit me. The back of his hand is red. I can't believe he just back handed me. I try to stand up, but fall to the floor. This whole time my mother didn't do a single thing. She stayed in her chair watching.

I look up to his face and he looks regretful. I try to stand up again. This time I use the dinner table for support. After I stand, my dad moves to me but I back up.

"Baby I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry." He moves toward me again, and I back away again. "I- Morgan, please..."

"Well I see why you left Dauntless because real brave men don't hit women now do they Daddy?" With that I left him and my mother in the dining room as I moved to my room.

I sit on my bed. Dare I look in the mirror to see my face? I'm scared to see what my dad is capable of. I can hear my parents speaking in their room. Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. Tomorrow I will choose Dauntless. With the ceremony on my mind, I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to a soft knock on my door. The figure opens the door as I turn my body facing away from the door. I hear the click of heels. My mother. She sits on my bed and begins to rub my arm.

"Honey, your father and I are leaving so we can help set up for the ceremony. Okay?" I don't respond. She knows what is on my mind. She sighs,"Honey, your father really does regret hitting you. He didn't mean-"

"Please. Just. Go." My bed shifts, and I hear her exit to the door. I hear them walk down the hall and exit our home. I'm alone. The ceremony starts at 9 A.M. It is 7 right now. I remember I promised my friends that they could come over fourty minutes before the ceremony so we could walk together and enjoy our last moments together. I better get ready. I move to the bathroom across the hall and start the shower. While the shower is heating up I go back to my room to gather my clothes and then to my parents room. I cross over to my father's side of the bed and open his bedside table drawer up.

My father keeps a knife in there for protection because once they had a Factionless sneak into our home and try to take everything we had, even our lives. Unfortunately, for the Factionless man, he was stabbed by my dad. That happened when I was thirteen. Since then my dad has been strict on home safety. He taught me how to throw a knife and how to shoot a gun and very little hand to hand combat. I have no earthly idea how he got a gun or knife from Dauntless though. Anyways, I take the knife back into the bathroom with me.

The bathroom is steamy, so I strip out of my clothes. I look into the mirror at my face and see that my cheek is horrible looking. My under eye is swollen, and my cheek is this purple blackish tint with a little dry blood on it. Well there is no way my make up will cover this up.

Stepping into the shower felt really great up until I put my face under the water. I screamed in pain. It felt like someone took a cigarette lighter and held it up to my face moving it constantly under my eye. After washing up, I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror again.

Today is a day where I will be free. I want to transform myself. My mother never let me cut my hair that's past my butt. That is why I brought the knife in here. With that, I cut my hair off. Don't get me wrong. I like my hair long but not too long. It now lays in the midst of my back. I think I cut a nice two feet off. Checking the time I realized that it is 8:15. I need to get dress before my friends show up.

I was going to wear my ceremony dress that my mother picked out, but I think I will change that too. Instead I opt for a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some sneakers. Of course all blue and to get my hair out of my face I pull it up into a ponytail. I like the new me. I look wild, not confined.

*Knock Knock*

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	5. Chapter 5- The Inseperable Four

*Knock knock*

"I'm coming!" I shout towards the door. I check the peep hole to see who it is. Opening the door up I see my three best friends since I was four. By names: Mason Callie, Alexandria Downing, and Jai Pearson. Everyone in Erudite calls us 'The Inseperable Four' cause we all hang by each other almost 24/7. I mean we do have other friends, but we are all best friends because all of our parents work with each other.

Mason is like my brother except we don't bicker like siblings. He is pretty tall with dark brown hair, light colored skin, and hazel eyes. Some people say we look alike yet I don't see it. I just tell them they must be on crack. It's kinda funny now that I think about it. Moving on now.

My bestest bestest best friend in the whole entire place that we call a world is Alexandria(Alex) Downing. She is my sister from another mister. My partner in crime. My hamburger cause I'm the french fries. She is my homegirl. Now she is your typical blondie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a chatter box. That is okay because every blondie needs a brownie.

Last, but not least, is my other best guy friend, Jai. He may look like your womanizer type of guy because of his dreamy blue eyes and oh so gorgeous blonde hair, but he is your simple down to earth kinda guy. He is a big ole teddy bear and sweetheart. That's why all the girls fawn over him, even Alex. Alex has had a crush on him since they ever met and he returns the feelings. I have no clue why they don't go out. Partly it's because they are too blind to see that the other likes them. You know for Erudite members they really aren't that smart when it comes to their feelings.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by their stares. "What?"

"Oh my gosh! Morgan what happened to your face," Mason asked.

I was trying to think of a lie quickly."I um... I um... I slipped in the shower." Wow... I feel like that is a pathetic lie, but they have seem to bought it.

"Well nothing a little makeup can do honey. We can fix that shiner right up." Alexandria starts to pull out her makeup and I hold my hand up implying that I'm okay.

"It is still really tender. I rather not." She looks at me with this sad face and says,"Okay. Just tell me if you change your mind." We all go plop down on the couch.

Mason keeps shooting me worry looks, and Jai and Alex are staring at me. "What?"

"Well are you going to tell us how you got it?" Mason asked. "No. I said I slipped in the shower. Honestly, do you want to know what I do in the shower?" There was a silent pause and we start busting out laughing. Then came a pregnant pause.

"Guys today is the Choosing Ceremony," Jai points out. We all nodd our heads. "What if we never see each other again," he asks. Alex jumps in,"Not possible. We are best friends. We have been together since we were four. No matter what faction we go into we will visit each other. We can't lose each other... or hope." We all smile at Alex and I say,"No matter what I will always love y'all. You guys are some of the most awesome people I have ever met." We stand up and group hug. I look at the clock and see it's time to go. "Guys we need to leave. The ceremony starts soon."

They head for the door. As I leave, I take one last look at my past. I take in everything that I have ever known. Locking the door, not even bothering to take my key with me, I shut it and walk with my friends to the ceremony.

My mind starts to think about the ceremony. Mr. Callie (Head of Erudite) will be hosting the ceremony this year. Yes that is Mason's dad, a.k.a. Papa Callie because he is like my second father, or the father I always wanted. He is so sweet. My mind then floats to my dad. I just feel anger. I feel anger, and I want to punch something. We make it outside, and I punch the brick wall. My friends eyes widen,"Morgan what the hell is wrong with you?" Just leave it up to Mason to be the S. S. Drama Queen. "I'm fine I just got a little upset that's all." He looks at me and says,"Well next time please don't punch a wall." I smile at him a little,"okay mom." He smiles and rolls his eyes at me. We then presume walking to the ceremony.

I'm sunk back into my state of anger. As we walk down the street people start to look back and move away from us, even some Dauntless. I'm assuming that it's because of my eye, my scowl, and bloody hand. Even when we reached the building for the ceremony, people were still moving away. We got onto the elevator, and it was just us four. Everyone else looked like they were afraid. That's okay less people to suffocate me. I'm just like I need my space. Is that too much to ask for? As we make it to the fifth floor I say,"No matter how far apart we are in our lives, we will always be best friends, and I will love y'all till the end of time." They smile and nodd their heads.

We step out of the elevator and say our final goodbyes or what may be our final goodbyes. They go sit by their parents. I look around the room. It is packed and people are still filing in. I guess in my generation our parents didn't know what a condom was. I don't know. As the final bit of people file in, I go sit by my parents.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	6. Chapter 6- Choosing Ceremony

Once everyone sat down and got quiet, Jack Kang got up to make a speech about how we should be honest with ourselves and know where we belong as that honesty plays a major part in knowing where we want to go. I can't deny the man. I agree with him. Then Mr. Callie rises up to go to the table with the bowls.

Mr. Callie starts the story of our existence. To put the story short Jeanine Matthews tried to kill Divergents and killed many Abnegation. All the Dauntless were granted pardon and now Divergents are granted into the community. Not only are they granted into the community, but they get to choose first at the ceremony! I'm so excited, not, because what will my dad do after he finds out that my name is called? Oh this should be good! Not only do they get to choose first but they have to choose out of the factions that they were tested on. So that means I can only choose from Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. At least I already know where I'm going. When they do call people up, we go by individual factions. Like the Amity Divergents will go first the the amity regulars and so on and so forth with the other factions. I know it's complicated.

Now this is where the good stuff starts. We start with the Amity. There were 6 Amity Divergents and they all transferred, and the rest stayed in Amity. Candor had 12 Divergents, 13 transfers, and about 15 stayed in Candor. Next is Erudite. This is the moment my family has been waiting for.

I'm sitting in between my parents. My dad leans over and says,"Baby girl, I know you will follow through with this plan. Despite our differences, I am proud of you. I hope you can forgive me of my actions." I look at him. He has so much hope in his eyes. "Daddy, I do forgive you," he smiles.

"Jeremiah Archard." Oh we have a Divergent in Erudite. I'm not the only one! Yes! Jeremiah chose- Holy shit! He chose Abnegation. This comes to a shock because most Erudite still despise Abnegation. For what reason.. I have no clue.

I turn back to my dad."Daddy?" He looks at me. "I just want you to know that I don't like you," this breaks his heart I can tell he is mixed with sadness and anger,"but I will always love you." He nods his head, and we turn our attention back to the ceremony.

"Mason Callie." Mason is divergent? Mr. Callie said this with so much ease. Mason must have told him after the test. Either that or Mr. Callie knew.

"My son has been tested for Erudite and Dauntless. He may only pick from the two." Mr. Callie nods to Mason to proceed. Mason cuts his palm and spills his blood over the Dauntless coals.

With a smile to his son, Mr. Callie says,"Dauntless." The Dauntless cheer. Father and son exchange their final goodbyes, and Mason walks to the Dauntless.

Mr. Callie motions his hands for everyone to settle down. Once done, we proceed. "The next divergent is-" oh yep. This one is probably me. I assume because Mr. Callie knows how my dad is and won't be happy in a few minutes. "The next divergent is- Oh Lord, Help us." This time he just rips the bandage off. "The next divergent is Morgan Grayson."

All I hear are gasp around Erudite. Oh this ought to be good. Everyone in Erudite knows about the wedding and knows that I'm supposed to uphold it as whatever. I don't even know because nobody fills me in on anything. Now get this. My dad has an anger meter. If you think he was angry last night you should think again. I can see that he is trying so hard to keep himself composed.

I get up from my seat and out of my peripheral he is staring me down. My dad hates a lot of things, but Divergents are his number one. I can still feel his eyes on me as I walk down the stairs and to the center of the room. Mr. Callie looks at me, smiles, and says, "Good luck, my dear." I smile and nod. I take the knife and cut my palm. It stings a little, but then again this isn't the first time I had cut my palm. Once I was cooking with my parents, well afterwards I had cleaned our kitchen, and I was cleaning the knives. As I dried the knife, I accidently had the blade pointed to my palm, and once I wiped the water off I then felt this horrible stinging sensation. Then, blood was just spilling from my hand. The cut was deep too. I was lucky it didn't leave a scar some how. My point is that this was not my first time slicing my palm open.

I sit with my hand bloody. In the short thinking time period I have, I don't want to regret my decision. What if it is just better to live in Erudite and be married? It may not be that bad. I swing my hand over to the Erudite bowl and hover it over the bowl. I should just do it. Live in Erudite and be married, have kids, and keep my father happy. Yeah that's a good life. That's what the Erudite in me is telling, but my heart is telling me different. It is chanting Dauntless. I smile, and without hesitation, I pick Dauntless. The Dauntless erupt in cheers.

I look back at my dad. He isn't angry looking. He looks like he is on the verge of crying. My mother is just staring at me with pity. The Dauntless still clapping, I walk over and Mason runs to me and hugs me. I almost forgot that Mason is now Dauntless. We sit down and continue the ceremony. I look over to my dad a couple of times, and he is just staring at me with these hurt eyes. We were the only three Divergent in Erudite. We move onto the rest of Erudite. I didn't bother to pay attention to anyone until we made it to the people with the last names starting with 'D'.

"Alexandria Downing." I already have one of my best friends here I wonder where Alex will go. "Dauntless." Well question answered. As she came up to the Dauntless section, I hugged her and so did Mason. Now where will the last part of our squad go? We had went through fifteen more people before we made it to Jai.

"Jai Pearson." He looks over to us as he takes the knife, and he winks. Am I the only one confused? "Dauntless." Oh! He was hinting us and... I feel really stupid. We hug Jai too. Jai lingers on the hug with Alex a little longer than ours. I Just smile and shake my head at this.

The rest of the ceremony flies by. There are nine Dauntless transfers and twelve Dauntless-born initiates. In the transfers, there are three Candor, Me, Jai, Alexandria, Mason, an Abnegation, and an Amity. Well this is definitely a diverse group of transfers. The Dauntless are the first to exit the ceremony. They start to run. I'm so glad that I chose to wear sneakers. I look back and see that Alex is wearing some too. Well sneakers with dresses... that's the style these days.

I remember my dad would tell me crazy stories about jumping on trains in his Dauntless days. I only say that because we get to jump the train next. I start to run, and I hate running. By the time I get on the train I'm out of breathe. I enjoyed the ride through Chicago, but now we get to jump again onto a roof top.

As Mason jumps, I decided to just jump with him. Well you see... I actually jumped on his back once he landed on the roof. People stared. We looked like we made an epic fail at a piggy bag. It was none the less funny. At least he was laughing too. "What were you thinking," he asked. " Well I really wasn't paying attention, so I just jumped." I smiled at him once I got off his back. He still kept laughing at me.

I then heard a stern voice say,"Listen up!" That voice sounds familiar. I turn around to see Eric.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	7. Chapter 7- Welcome To Dauntless

"Listen up! I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders."

He looks so different in his work mode. We all gather around him by the ledge he is standing on. "The entrance to Dauntless is down there. You have to jump, and if you can't, then leave." Nobody moved.

"Well someone has to jump first. Who wants to go?"

Honestly, I think the Dauntless have a jumping fetish. Like we had to jump on the train, jump off the train onto a rooftop, and now we have to jump off the roof. What the hell is wrong with these people? People were not kidding when they said the Dauntless were crazy.

A Dauntless-born guy goes first and jumps with ease. We all peer over the edge and- that is one big drop! I don't want to jump, but I know if don't then I won't become Dauntless. I know I'm stronger than that. My eyes are wide. I turn to Mason and start to shake my head.

"It's okay Morgan. It's okay. All you have to do is jump and then you fall for a split second it will be okay," he reassures me.

"Mason I'm scared. I hate heights."

"It's okay. You will be okay. Just go after me. Okay?" I just nod my head yes because I trust Mason and he always told me," If I can do it then so can you. Okay?"

I smile at him again. I feel so much more confident. The next thing I know is that he just went second. Dude! I'm so not ready for this.

"You're burning daylight. Come on! Who is next?" Well I know now that Eric is an impatient man. I know not to get on his bad side.

I slowly walk up to the ledge. I look towards Eric and he looked like he just had shock written all over his face. Before I make my way to the ledge I turn to Eric and say," It's nice to see you again Eric." He smirks and say, "Same to you. Glad you decided to join Dauntless." I nod my head and step up on the ledge.

From up where I am this is so scary. I really just want to string a line of curse words right now, but I cant even talk because I'm so scared. "Don't make me push you Grayson."

Right then and there I took a deep breathe, counted to three, and 1...2...3...

"Aaahh!" I then hit something rope like. Once I stop bouncing, I look down and see a net. I find it a little shocking that I didn't wonder what would catch us at the bottom.

Looking to my left, I see Mason. He is smirking. All I do is glare at him for making me jump third. My goodness that was scary.

"What is your name? You can change it if you want, but you will not be able to pick again. Make it good," some tall guy says. Okay. Well I never been on board with the whole name changing thing. There really isn't a particular name I want, so I'm going to stick with my birth name. "Morgan."

"Third jumper, Morgan!" People start to clap, and I make my way over to Mason.

"You are evil." I tell him. "Well you would have talked yourself out of it if I hadn't done it quickly. You don't necessarily think under pressure. You just do." I can't argue with him. Once everyone was down, we continue with initiation.

"Dauntless-born go with Lauren. Transfers stay here." the tall guy says. " I will be your instructor and my co-instructor here," he motions to a petite blonde girl," Tris, will assist me as we take you through the Dauntless Initiation process. My name is Four. Follow us."

We go down a couple of horribly- lighten hallways, and we come to this giant place. "This is The Pit," says Tris. "This is the center of life here at Dauntless. When we aren't working, we are relaxing here." We leave to get some new clothes and make our way to a room with beds lined up." This is where the nine of you will stay for the next ten weeks. Boys and girls will stay here. The bathrooms are over there." Tris points to a very open place.

"Get dress and meet Tris and I in the cafeteria. It's right next to the Pit." They then make their exit. They are holding hands. Power couple. Okay back at the task at hand. I have to get dressed in front of the boys. No biggy.

I was actually the first girl to strip. I just turned to face the wall on the opposite side of the room and replaced my shirt with a black tank. I then sat on the bed and took off my pants, and put on some black skinnies with some lace up boots. I see that Alex, the Abnegation, and the Amity do the same as me. Candor girl just stripped with no problem, and Mason and Jai are drooling over her. This is the part where I roll my eyes and walk out with Alex making our way to The Pit.

All the transfers sit at a table with Four and Tris. Of course 'The Inseparable Four' sit together. Alex and I sit together with Alex by Tris. Jai is on the opposite side between Four and Mason while in front of Alex. The Amity girl sits by Mason and the Abnegation sits by me. The three Candor just kind of sat together in their own world. "So Dauntless guys..." Alex attempts to get a conversation started.

"I think it's a bit bizarre that I'm in here." We all turn our heads to the Amity girl. "Hi. My name is Jacqueline."

We smile and say hi to her. "So you are from Amity? Why did you leave?" I pipe in.

"Well I kept getting into trouble for not being too nice when I was being bullied in school. You see in Amity, when bullied, you are to shrug and turn the other cheek. I was all like 'Bitch touch me again, I will rip your throat out'." We bust out laughing.

"That is bizarre," I turn to the Abnegation girl next to me, "What's your name?" She looks up and ask, "Who me?" I nod and say," Yeah. What is your name? My name is Morgan." I then point out all my friends and Jacqueline. She says," My name is Nicole."

"Nice to meet you Nicole." She smiles and joins in the conversation with us. We exchange questions and answers like 'Why did we leave? What made you want to come to Dauntless? and the simple things in life. Jacqueline was in the middle of an interesting story of trying to capture her hamster until she was cut short due to someone approaching the table.

"Well Caesar was-" We turn and see Eric. He is talking to Four and Tris. Four turns and says, "What are y'all looking at?" I just roll my eyes because his attempt at being threatening was horrible. Jacqueline and Nicole turn their heads while Mason and the rest of us just look.

"These are all the transfers Four?" He nods his head to Eric's question. "Well they are indeed diverse. How many Divergent?"

"Two: Morgan and Mason." Eric just stares at us.

" I knew Mason was Divergent. I had the pleasure to talking to Mr. Callie the other day when I met her," Eric said while pointing at me," but I didn't expect a Grayson to be Divergent."

I laugh a little and say, "Eric, you know my name. I would appreciate if you would use it. I'm trying to forget the name Grayson at the moment." He smirks a little, "Of course Morgan. No problem. I can see why. Considering your parents think you are a criminal." I laugh at this part, remembering the first time I had met Eric.

"Yeah. I think they lived that down, but there are other reasons too."

"Of course. Every family has their problems." I rest my head on my hand and say ,"yeah..." Eric and I sit there for a few moments staring at each other. "Well these two must be Alexandria and Jai. Together I hear y'all are 'The Inseparable Four'." Jai jumps in, "Yep. We have been together since we were kids."

"Hm. Well it was nice meeting you three," Eric points to my friends," and it was nice seeing you again, Morgan." Adding emphasis like he did when he first met me. "And it was nice to see you again, Eric" I said. He then walked off to the other leaders which I assume are at the top of the cafeteria on the balcony.

I continue to eat. I lift my head to see everyone staring, even Tris and Four. "What?"

"Eric never treats anyone that nice." Four says.

"Yeah he has always been a brute to everyone," Tris pipes in,"What makes you different?"

I was about to answer her question until the Dauntless started banging their cups on the table.

"I'm Max, one of the leaders of Dauntless. Initiates. Stand." We all stand up together. "You have chosen the warrior faction. You will go through many test as we will test your strength and courage. If you pass you will be a member, but if you don't meet our requirements then you don't belong here. I wish you all good luck. Welcome to Dauntless."

The next thing I know is I'm being lifted in the air and being carried around. I feel free. Welcome to Dauntless indeed.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	8. Chapter 8- Day One

I'm pretty sure it is early morning right now. You know the best alarm clock is the banging of metal on metal- not! "Be in the Pit in 10 minutes," says Four. In no time I'm dressed and ready to go.

I was on my way to leave only to see Alexandria still in bed. Walking over,"Yo Alex." Nothing. "Alex." I put my hands on my hips and say,"Alex get up now. It's the first day."

"Five more minutes," she says.

"You don't have five more minutes because we need to be in the Pit in eight now."

She rolls over,"Ugh! Whatever."

This girl really knows how to waste my patience. I walk over to her bed and flip her mattress over onto the floor with her. "Aaahh!"

"What the hell Morgan! I was going to get up!"

Folding my arms I say," Oh really? Now that I have your undivided attention, let me make something clear to you. I will not see you give up that easy Alexandria. This is our first day and you are already getting lazy. Get up, get dressed, and I better see you in the Pit."

I look over to Jai and Mason. They are kinda in shock with the bossy side of me because I'm usually reserved and quiet. I point to them,"And that goes for you two too." With that I leave for the Pit.

I'm the first one in the Pit. I see Four looking straight ahead waiting for all the initiates to file in. Tris is standing engaged in a conversation with Eric who is sitting on a large stone. I approach them and say," Good Morning."

All three of them, in unison, say,"Morning." We all just kind of stare at each other not knowing what to say. Tris is the first to speak,"So Morgan, how did you sleep?"

"Um, I slept pretty good. It was nice knowing that I could relax for once."

"What, knowing you don't have to get married," asked Eric. I kinda tensed up and just nodded my head. "Damn, your dad was furious when he found out that you became Dauntless," he added on.

I gave him a curious look look and said,"How did you know my dad was angry?"

"Oh it was in the news this morning."

That is just lovely, but it's whatever now. My father can't do anything about the conditions that have taken place now. "Whatever. He can't reach me."

"Is he the one who marked up your face," piped in Four," and what happened to your hand?"

Who does this mother f**ker think he is? Don't ask about shit that does not concern you. If I want to tell you what happened then I will. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," I tell Four.

"I'm your instructor. I need to know what takes place in Dauntless that concerns my initiates. So I will ask you one more time what happened to you?"

"And I said don't worry about it. None of these injuries concern you. They didn't occur in Dauntless. In fact, I know for a damn fact that you saw me enter the compound with them. I know all three of you did. So don't go prying in my business about my personal life." I look at the three for a moment and continue with Four," What happens in Dauntless now is your priority, but whatever took place before I entered Dauntless is my business. I would appreciate it if you respect that."

Four and I eye each other down until the rest of the initiates appear around us. He looks up and says," Welcome to Dauntless initiation." He goes on about the different levels of initiation. Then of course Eric comes in being the bearer of bad news telling us that training decided who will be cut from initiation. None of this phases me because my father would tell me stories of the days he was in Dauntless. Four continues," And another rule, Don't talk back to your instructors." He looked straight at me when he said this and we are back at the epic stare down.

We moved on and went to this old iron gate looking bridge. Tris speaks,"This is the Chasm. Don't be stupid and jump over. The only thing that you meet is a painful death from the sharp rocks and rushing waters. Almost every year we have an initiate jump over. Please do not be that group. It is idiotic and a cowardly act."

We walk over to the cafeteria. Four spoke,"Eat some breakfast and meet us back in the Pit in 20 minutes. We will begin initiation then." With that said, Four, Tris, and Eric walk out.

All the transfers sit together at one table with the Dauntless- born scattered everywhere else. We all eat in silence. "So... Um Four is pretty intimidating. Don't you guys think?"

I look over to see who spoke and it was the blonde headed Candor. Alex says,"Yeah he is kinda intimidating, but not as much as Eric. Eric is like a guard dog, all bark and most definitely all bite."

"I would rather Eric over Four any day," I commented.

"Why? Oh, I'm Marcia by the way," says the Candor girl," And these are my friends Drew and Micheal, but we call him Mikey."

We all exchange our names and move on with the conversation at hand. "Well, in my opinion, Four is a third world pain in my ass. He is so nosy. He basically tried to force me into telling him how I got all beat up, and it isn't something I want to talk about," I say.

I look around for a clock and see it is time to go."Well it's about that time. We need to go before Four has a cow. Or maybe he will have the whole barn if we don't show up."

Everyone laughs at my joke. Drew pipes in,"Well I think Eric might have all of Amity if we didn't show." We all laugh some more as we make our way back to the Pit.

"I actually don't think Eric would have a problem with no-shows. I honestly think he is blood thirsty to get some of us out of Dauntless," says Mason.

I hate that they talk about Eric like that. He is such a sweet guy from what I've seen. How could anyone not like him? Is it just because of his intimidating looks, or his icy stare, or that loud bark he has sometimes?

We all walk to where Four is and he says,"Good you are all here. Now that I know most of you will follow orders," Oh that was a low blow. He is such a little bitch,"We can go to the training room." He turns and leaves the Pit and we follow in suit.

Welcome to Dauntless Initiation.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment, please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


	9. Chapter 9- Fighting A Sick Feeling

All the transfers are lined up, shoulder to shoulder, waiting on Four's command. After he eyes all of us individually, he says,"Okay. The first thing you will learn how to do is shoot a rifle. Some will be luckier than others with aiming and hitting."

He leads us to a table full of weapons. He picks one up and shows us how to load, unload, and how to hold it. He then ran over some gun safety with us and then said,"Pick up a weapon."

We all do as he says and follow him to the rooftop of the training building. I see targets everywhere.

"Alright. Now pay very close attention. Now that you know how to hold a weapon, the next crucial part is your stance and power you put in to make the rifle effective. Meaning you cannot have a wimpy stance or a wimpy hold otherwise these rifles will kick you back to that wall with the recoil."

I look back to the opposite wall we are facing and that is a long way to be pushed by the recoil. It is just another scare tactic. So we quickly learn the stance and we begin to practice.

Okay here we go. I do everything Four says and _POW!_ And... I missed. I try again. _POW!_ Missed again. What the hell? According to Four this method is 102% accurate for hitting a target. I don't know about this, but one thing I do know is Four is 102% full of bullshit. I'm going to try a different approach. The one my dad had taught me when a factionless man tried to kill us, and that position is to get comfortable.

I get into a more comfortable stance that my dad showed me and _POW!_ Hit! Hell yeah!

"Nice shot." I look back to see Four. "Thank you."

"Different stance," he asked.

I nod my head. "I felt like a stick in the other one. It is proven that if you are relaxed while you work that you will have a better outcome."

"I don't care. As long as you hit the target." He stares at me and I stare back. "Keep up the good work," he says and moves to the next initiate. I shoot some more targets. I'm not as bad as I thought I would be. We shoot for another hour before Four calls time.

"STOP!" Everyone turns to look at Four. "We will move onto basic fighting techniques. Everyone go back inside and gather around the ring."

Now fighting is something my dad didn't teach me. He only taught me to use weapons. I guess he didn't want me to fight at school or something. Or maybe he wasn't a good fighter. I have no clue.

We all gather around the ring and watch for useful techniques and tactics. We then start to practice on our own on the punching bags.

We have been practicing for about an hour alone and I'm still going strong. Everyone has something to fuel their strength and anger in a fight. Mine is my father. I can only imagine punching him. This is a way I can work all my frustration which is a good thing.

"You are just really going at it." I jump from surprise and turn to see Eric. I sigh and say,"Gosh Eric you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that I might hit you one day." He chuckles at that,"Try all you want sweetheart. You won't be able to do it."

Sweetheart? I haven't been called that in awhile. I think the last time I was called that was by my father when I was seven and he taught me how to cook scrambled eggs one morning. That is a memory I will always cherish because he was himself that day. He didn't drink a single drop that day. We made it a day where we could go and walk together as a family doing family things. I would probably trade anything for those moments again. My eyes start to get a little watery.

 _SNAP! SNAP!_ "Hello? Morgan?" I shake my head and say,"Sorry what were you saying Eric?"

He gives me a suspicious look and says,"I was just saying that you won't be able to hit me ever cause I'm better."

I smirk saying,"Oh yeah? Who says that I won't be able to whip your ass after initiation?"

He in return smirks too and says,"You are a sassy little thing. I like that about you. That and nobody has ever told Four off the way you did. It was way too funny."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Eric. I'm kinda busy at the moment. I have a new motivation to becoming Dauntless and that is to whip your ass."

He chuckles again,"Tell you what. Instead of us fighting, how about spend some time together? You can come over to my apartment and we can eat whatever you want."

I turn back to the bag and punch it a couple more times, but then I turn back to him,"You mean like on a date?"

"Not necessarily. It would be unlawful because people would think I helped you cheat through initiation. It is more like a platonic get together between two people. Not a date."

I turn and face the bag again. I'm just in total shock. Why me of all people? He is a person of power. He could have anyone. I turn back to him and ask,"So you are talking about soon, not after initiation?"

"Um yeah. I was thinking more along the lines of tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

I don't know if I should do it. Like he is my leader. I could be accused of cheating and could be kicked out. But if I don't, I get to miss an awesome time getting to know Eric plus it wouldn't be too daunting if I didn't bend the rules a little.

"Okay. I accept your invitation to your get together."

"Awesome. I will see you at 8."

He goes to walk away but I stop him. "Wait." He stops and turns."I don't know where you live."

He chuckles and says,"I will come and get you. Just wait in your sleeping quarters." I am a bit timid at first. He gives me a reassuring smile and says,"Just trust me." I nod my head and he walks away.

We stay practicing individually for about thirty minutes until we are called to stop.

"Okay. We are going to start matches right now. Since there is an odd number of you, one of you will not fight today. With that said, Alexandria will not be fighting today. Now, the first fight is Mason vs. Mikey. Let's go," says Eric.

Oh gosh. Fingers crossed that Mason wins. I look at him and he smiles back. The boys step up into the ring and Mikey asks,"How long do we go at it?"

"Till one of you can't continue. No conceding," says Eric.

"Why can't we concede," asks Mikey.

"Do you think you are going to be able to concede on the battlefield? No! You opponent is there trying to kill you. Do you think the person trying to kill you is going to give a damn if you concede? No? Okay. Because it only makes the opponent's job easier to get rid of you," says Eric.

Eric has a point. I mean we are trained to be soldiers, but we aren't trained to be ruthless idiots either. "Go!" Wow someone grows impatient real quick. I will double check and make sure I'm ready early for our 'platonic get together'.

I look back at the ring and the boys are circling each other. You can tell Mason is stronger than Mikey, but Mikey is taller. In other words, Mikey is a tall dark-skinned boy with a decent build. They go at it for a little bit, but in no time at all, Mason has Mikey on the ground. "Winner! Mason!" I see Eric type something in on his little remote control and he calls out for the next fight.

"Drew vs. Jai"

Drew and Jai practically look the same. Both have strong builds. Same height. The only difference is Drew has curly brown hair and chocolate- like eyes. He is actually really cute. And apparently a lot stronger because Jai just lost. Poor thing.

"Next fight! Morgan vs. Nicole."

Me versus who? Nicole? She is a tiny little thing. I mean I'm tiny too, but I look stronger. Maybe I'm underestimating her. Maybe she is way stronger. For her sake I hope she is, but I don't plan on losing. I need to be in Dauntless.

I walk up to the ring and get into my stance. "Fight."

I go up to hit her, but she backs away. I stop and look at her with apologetic eyes. "Get back up there Stiff. We don't have all day,"says Eric.

I back up and allow her some room to come back up. She does so and tries to attack me at the throat, but I easily block her. I act as if I was going to give her a right hook to the face, but instead I jab her in the stomach. She kneels to the ground holding her stomach. I spin on my feet and kick her in the side of the face knocking her out.

"Winner! Morgan," I hear Eric call out. I just let my arms go limp and look at Nicole on the ground. This makes me sick. I hate this feeling that I just preyed on the weak. I get down from the ring and go stand next to Mason. "Hey, are you okay Morg," Mason asks. I nod my head and just lean on him for support because I feel like throwing up.

"Last fight for the day is Marcia vs. Jacqueline," says Eric.

I really didn't pay attention to this fight. I was just in too much of a daze. Being in this fight with Nicole just made me feel like I was my father. I was the one inflicting pain and Nicole couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have the strength to stand up and fight, yet I just kept going. I feel like a monster.

"Winner! Marcia!" I look up and see that Marcia is indeed the winner. Poor Jacqueline. She looked like she put up a good fight. Marcia wasn't let off clean. She has a couple of marks on her too. "Initiates, follow me." We follow Eric to this board with our names on them.

"These are your rankings. We used to rank the transfers with the Dauntless- born, but this year we are ranking you apart. Since altogether there are 21 of you total, we will only be taking eleven of you after the whole initiation process. Alright, that is it for today. You can get out."

I'm ranked third. That isn't bad at all. I'm proud of myself, but at the same time I feel like I'm going to puke.

 _Thank you for reading. Please comment your thoughts. I would like to hear y'all's opinion on the story. If you do comment please don't be rude. Thank you guys so much._

 _\- Elizabeth G._


End file.
